


Around the Corner, Dark as Night

by ITZ Little Pretty (CupcakeGirlA)



Category: Hanson, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Hancest, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, consensual incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeGirlA/pseuds/ITZ%20Little%20Pretty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens during the solo performances on tour is private and not for public consumption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around the Corner, Dark as Night

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Ike/Tay/Zac = incest. Don’t read if you object to fictional consensual incest. This story contains sexual situations between brothers. It is not meant to imply anything about the real people. It is a work of fiction and is not meant to harm. I make no money from this venture. Real People… Not real story. I almost didn't put this up here, but recent posts on tumblr changed my mind. This is a character study. Send me hate and I'm only going to laugh at you for being a judgmental prick.

Zac ran off the stage after finishing Lost Without Each Other, he was sweaty, breathing heavily, and hard as a rock. He turned back to the stage, watching as Taylor waved to the crowd, and ran toward the side of the stage where Zac stood waiting. Zac felt his breath catch in his chest. Taylor was flushed and grinning, sweatier then Zac would be at the end of their final set, and just as excited as he himself was. Taylor was pushing at the hair on his forehead, watching his feet carefully so as not to trip on a stray wire. He hadn’t yet noticed the look on Zac’s face.

This part of the backstage area was completely closed off. To avoid the loss of the usual concert high and mindset, they had taken to secluding themselves off away from the road crew, and venue staff. This they did before, during, and immediately after the performance. Some thought the idea was strange, and quite arrogant. Others, once viewing the energy that they had on stage, the way they all three got completely wrapped up in the music; in the passion they had for performing seemed to understand. Any emotion that strong, and overwhelming was a force to be reckoned with. 

Of course, no one knew the one dirty little reason they liked their privacy. That all three of them were both sexually attracted too, and sexually active with each other. Being alone before a concert allowed them to not only ready their minds and bodies for the rush of the performance but also allowed them the ritual of a big wet kiss before the concert, and if it was a special occasion, usually something a bit more physical. 

Zac watched Taylor as he grabbed up a black towel, turning to look back at Ike once more, wiping at his sweaty face, and arms. Zac turned to look at Ike, who was watching them as he adjusted his guitar strap. Ike nodded discreetly at Zac, turning to smile at the crowd. Zac’s smile grew. Snagging Taylor by his upper arm, and backing quickly around the corner and out of sight, he pushed Taylor up against the wall. Taylor laughed breathlessly, letting the towel he carried fall as Zac leaned against him, hard on pressing to hard on. 

“Well hello to you too, Zac,” he said quietly, resting his arms up over Zac’s shoulders. Zac didn’t reply, instead he pressed his mouth hungrily against his brothers, tongue invading his mouth. They had 5, 6 minutes tops. Taylor gasped in surprise, going limp against the wall, hands curling in the back of Zac’s shaggy hair. Zac wasted no time in pushing up Taylor’s t-shirt and pulling at his nipples; hands quickly moving down to the brown leather belt. Taylor groaned as Zac pressed against his erection through the tight jeans he wore. Zac smiled again, panting as he pulled away from the kiss.

“Wha?” Taylor panted as his jeans and boxer briefs were pulled down, Zac fisting his erection without warning. Zac chuckled, licking at Taylor’s long neck, tasting the sweat that had collected there. He loved the heat emanating from his brother mid performance. Taylor’s breathing sped up as he whined and moaned, responding to Zac’s hands and mouth. Zac gave a particularly vicious twist and had to clamp a hand down on Taylor’s mouth to smother a yelp of surprise. 

“Shh..” he whispered in his brother’s ear, pulling a packet of lube from his back pocket. “Turn around, Tay,” he ordered. Taylor blinked at him deliriously in the near pitch-blackness of their corner. 

“What? Zac we can’t. You couldn’t possibly.. there’s no time!” he argued. Zac tugged again at Taylor’s cock, twisting his hand in just the right way. The way he knew Taylor liked it best. Taylor’s knees started to buckle, his head arching back against the cool brick of the wall, and low keening moans escaping quietly from Taylor’s beautiful throat. Zac laughed. 

“Not me,” he whispered, spinning Taylor around and pressing him bodily against the wall. He slicked his fingers, and pressed two of them into his brother’s entrance. “Ike,” he finished as Taylor groaned, pushing back onto Zac’s hand. Taylor’s open palm slapped high against the wall, as he pressed a hand against his own mouth. Zac leaned closer pressing his erection to the small of Taylor’s back. “This was his idea,” Zac panted. Taylor moaned as his prostate was bumped. “He wants you... ready and waiting for him when he gets off stage. We don’t want to disappoint, do we?” he asked. Taylor shook his head no, turning to capture Zac’s mouth with his own. Zac kissed him hungrily continuing to slick and stretch Taylor’s ass.

“What about you?” Taylor asked, pressing a hand back against Zac’s straining erection. Zac grinned, panting against Taylor’s exposed and flushed throat. 

“I get you after!” he growled, letting go quickly of Taylor’s erection, and removing his fingers as he heard the screams intensify from around the corner. Ike was done with his song. Zac placed one last chaste kiss to his brother’s cheek. “Stay!” he ordered, before scooping up Tay’s abandoned towel to wipe at his face and hands. The sight of his brother hard and ready, gripping the wall for support, ass pale, stretched perfectly, and waiting for his oldest brother. Zac turned the corner, coming face to face with Ike. Passing him the lube discreetly, and leaning close, he used the shadows to hide his face, as he licked once up Ike’s long neck.

“He’s all yours,” he whispered. Ike’s grin made Zac squirm as he stepped out smiling and waving to the fans. Taking his place at Taylor’s piano, he spoke to the crowd of excited girls. Just before starting the opening notes of “Lullabelle” he heard Taylor’s low pleasured groan as he was filled by something much lager than a mere 2 fingers. Zac grinned at the audience, every girl in the house squealing delight, as he started to play, voice soaring over each note.

God, but he loved his job, and all that it entailed. He couldn’t wait until the three of them were once more locked in the dressing room after the concert, left alone to unwind.


End file.
